The Wise Women
by Kimmers
Summary: The Lives of the Wise Women Felcity Smook, Sara Lance, Thea Queen
1. Chapter 1

Notice

Due to a fair few spelling and Grammar Mistakes I have redone the Parts and also Edited some things so please Read this again and give me your thoughts.

Thanks Kim


	2. Chapter 2

The Wise Women

Pairings: Moira/Walter, Felicity/Oliver, Roy/Thea, Diggle/Sara

Oliver leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead he look down at the bundle of joy in her arms Olivia Sara Dearden Queen , Olivia for himself Sara for Felicity mother and of course Sara Dearden for Thea and his mother. "You're amazing."

"I must look a wreak."

"You're beautiful."

Felicity smiled at Oliver, "You're a liar, I have spent sixteen hours in Labor I must look a wreak."

"You've never looked more beautiful."

"How's Sara?"

"No idea."

Felicity Frowned, "I gave birth 40 minutes ago you didn't tell anyone?"

Oliver accepted his baby girl into his arms, "Miss Olivia and i have been bonding and I have been telling her how she isn't dating till she's at least 50."

"Oliver Queen you are doing this to torment your sister." she noticed the wide smile on his face. "Get out there and tell your sister her niece is born and find out about Sara.

Oliver walked into the waiting room His family was there waiting. Thea asleep against Roy, His mother sitting next to Walter. John sat on a chair beside Sara their own sleeping bundle of joy in Sara's arms. Oliver laughed sixteen years from now the Boys of Starling City were going to me them both no boy was touching his little girl until she was fifty and until her father could accept that his little was growing up.

Thea woke up and noticed Oliver standing there she jumped up running towards him, "So do i have a niece or nephew? What name did you and Felicity decide on?"

"Olivia Sara Dearden Queen." Oliver replied.

Moira stood up and hugged her son, she whispered in his ear, "I pity you sixteen years from now hopefully your daughter is more her mother than you."

Oliver hugged his mother back before moving in front of Sara, "Felicity wants to see you first."

"Me too" Sara replied.

Diggle helped Sara sit on the bed beside felicity; He leaned over and kissed Felicity on her forehead before leaving the room.

"Poor John and Oliver," Sara laughed.

Felicity burst out laughing, "It seems Madam Queen and her father have already talked she's not dating till she's fifty."

Sarah unwrapped her daughter and placed her next to Megan, "Olivia Sara Dearden Queen meets Megan Lance Diggle."

Felicity unwrapped her daughters blanket over the years she and Sara had become fast friends. While Sara shared a past with Oliver Felicity knew that was all it was there was no romantic feelings between them. "Did you call your dad?"

Sara shocks her head, "Not yet I wanted the happiness first."

Felicity reached out and hugged her friend seeing the hurt in her eyes knowing that Sara wishes that she could share this day with her sister but Laurel had put a stop to that, "You always have us no matter what."

"Shall we put Thea out of her misery?"

Felicity nodded her head and called out to John and Oliver whom she knew was standing right outside the door.

John laughed as Oliver handed him a Cigar, "Who would've thought three years ago that we would be having babies the same day?"

"You think that they planned it this way?"

John shot Oliver a look, "You don't think?"

"They wouldn't."

"Yes they would but they never would admit that they would, "John shock his head, "We have our hands full now imagine Mini them?"

Oliver shivered he heard Felicity call out his name, His wife was amazing Beautiful the most important person in his life but at the same time she was downright devious.

Oliver looked around the room at his family, He never expected when he had left the Island that mere years later he would be experiencing this. His family over the years had grown with the addition of Sara John and his darling wife. Even Carly and AJ were now part of that family. Yes his mother Walter Carly and AJ didn't know his secret like the others but that didn't matter.

Moira watched Oliver and John hold their daughters, Walter Roy and Quentin stood around them she turned to her daughters, "I pity any man that tried to date those girls."

"Having Ollie try to get me to stop dating Roy was bad enough, those poor boys." Thea said.

Carly smiled, "Hey that's the risk those boys take."

Felicity watched Oliver sleep being the night owl that he was Oliver had stayed up with the baby he had down the same when Theo had been born. Felicity treasured those nights with her babies when she had manager to get them before Oliver woke.

She thought back how things had changed so much in the last six years.

[I]Six Years earlier [/I]

Laurel starred at the women before he shouldn't believe that her sister was alive. She turned and looked around the room expecting to find shocked faces, she gasped when she didn't see any, "Sara."

Felicity hadn't been shocked when Oliver had chosen to step in front of Laurel she had seen the look in his eyes and had known that he had done it to Shock Slade there for giving time for their friends to attack. There was no way Oliver would ever choose Laurel over her. She ducked as Sara and John came into the room firing, Roy and Lance fighting off men, Finally Oliver overpowering Slade and giving him the cure. She came out of her thoughts at Laurel's words.

"How is this possible?"

"There is time for that later." Sara said.

Felicity walked towards them, "The Cops are coming you need to get out of her."

Sara looked between the women that was her sister and a women she had to come to think of as a sister," Are you ok?"

Felicity nodded her head, "The Police can't find you here."

Laurel reached out and grabbed Sara's hand," No you need to stay here."

John walked towards them," Sara we need to leave now the Police will be here soon."

"Sara its time to go." Lance said.

Oliver reached out and wrapped his arms around Felicity kissing her forehead, "If anyone asks..."

"We have no idea what happened," Felicity finished she watched Roy lead the way out of the room John Sara follow then Lance and lastly Oliver, She then turned to Laurel, "I know you have questions but for now I can't answer them, If anyone ask the Arrow was here."

"Why?"

"Laurel we need to protect Sara. She is in more danger than you know I know that you have question but please leave them till later."

Laurel looked around the room as she walked in, Oliver Felicity Sara John and her father were waiting for her. She noticed the mantle over the fireplace various pictures graced it she was surprised that some included Sara and her father," Who lives here?"

"I do with John," Sara replied.

Laurel turned to her father knowing she was going to hate his answer, " How long?"

"Two years," Lance answered.

"Why wouldn't you tell me or Mum?" Laurel questioned.

Lance moved towards Laurel, "For both of your protection, For you to know your sister was alive put you both in Danger. It also put your sister in even more Danger."

Felicity sat back and watched her family, they had discussed this before Laurel arrived unless Laurel asked Oliver directly if he was the arrow then they weren't telling her.

"What your family isn't good enough and Dad how could you?" Laurel demanded.

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes she held onto Felicity hand she hated this she wishes she had the courage to do this alone but she hadn't and she knew her family would support her.

"Laurel part of the blame lays with me, I didn't tell you everything about when the Boat went down." Oliver said.

Laurel glared at him," Why would my sister come to you rather than her family."

Sara glared at her sister the blame for this laid wholly on Sara's shoulders, Laurel need to accept that. Sara proceed to tell Laurel the entire story from the moment the Boat went down till recently, Leaving out any parts that would give away that Oliver was Arrow. She watched as her sister took this information in.

Laurel glared at Sara, "While what you went through was horrible I can never forgive you for Lying, for taking his side again for choosing Oliver over your family."

Felicity stood up and glared at Laurel, "Listen here and Listen good I don't care what you think about me but you will treat your sister with the respect that she deserves. You have no idea at all what she went through."

"And you do" Laurel demanded.

Felicity shock her head, "Two people in this room understand what happened on that Island and while the rest of us know some of what happened we didn't experience it we can't judge them after what they went through. Not once in the last six years have either Sara and later your father not wanted to tell you about this but the risk was too great."

"But not too great to you." Laurel said.

"We all make mistakes some more than others as you well know, But right now the choice is you accept Sara for who she is now," Felicity paused," Instead of Holding onto the Sara of the past as you do with Oliver or you walk out that door forget what happened tonight and walk away."

"Is that what you want Oliver?"

Oliver has knew this was coming, Felicity was right Laurel still didn't accept that he had changed she wanted him to be the old Oliver he closed his eyes briefly and opened them starring directly into Felicity eyes, She nodded her head understanding what he wanted she mentioned for everyone else to follow.

Laurel watched them go and turned to Oliver, "Now we can talk alone."

"No we can get things straight." He moved away as she reached out to touch him. He watched Shock on her face, "I care for you I do and would never wish you any harm but I am not in love with you."

"Ollie don't say that today showed me you are."

Oliver laughed, "I stepped in to protect you because I knew it would shock Slade giving the others time to come in. He assumed that I would protect Felicity."

"No that isn't true."

Oliver shook his head he knew that she would never accept him but to deny his love for Felicity angered him, "She's right Laurel you need to make a choice either accept Sara for who she is or walk away the choice is simply yours and not one that any of us can make for you."

"It's her choice, "Lance replied as Laurel grabbed her coat and walked out of the penthouse.

"Hopefully she makes the right one."

"If not it's her loss."

Oliver nodded his head and went to walk from the room.

"And no matter what anyone says you are different, You have become a man anyone would be prouad to call you their son. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

"thanks." Oliver walked from the room,

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 Rest of my Life

Oliver watched as Felicity paced the room He knew better than to speck up cause he would earn a glare from her and he knew better than to get on her bad side.

"Who does she think she is, she thinks that she's better than us. Sara saved her life, Sara protected her by not telling her. How can she blame Sara that is just wrong, I so don't want her knowing about Team Arrow now if she reacts this bad to finding out Sara is alive imagine if she knew that..."

"Marry me."

"And Lance how could she speak to him like that his done nothing but protect both his daughter and ..."Felicity turned to Oliver shocked at what she relised he had just said, "What did you say?"

"Marry me?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am more than serious Felicity Megan Smook will you marry me."

Felicity looked down at the ring in Oliver's hand it was Silver with a Green Emerald in the middle Crowns on either side of the Emerald Diamonds on the Side, "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Yes it is."

Felicity backed away, "It took me two years Five months Four days and three hours to get you to Date me."

Oliver wasn't surprised that she knew that it was one of the things that he loved about her, "Are you going to say yes? Because if you don't then I could never live it down with John or Roy and by now Sara and Thea."

Felicity nodded her head and wiped her tears from her eyes, "I will just to let you save face in front of the boys."

Oliver picked Felicity up and swung her around he moved to kiss her, Shocked when she pushed him away and rushed for the bathroom. He rushed after her to see her being sick he pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back, "Felicity what's wrong?"

"Oliver I am fine it's just the stress of the day."

Oliver helped her sit up, "No its not I am calling the doctor."

Felicity reached up and grabbed his hand pulling him to sit back down, she opened the nearby cabinet and pulled something out handing it to him, "I found out right before Slade kidnapped me."

Oliver sat their shocked Eight years they had known each other; it took eight months before she became a full fledged member of team arrow Four months after that she admitted she wouldn't say no to dating him. Two years later they were dating. It took him a year to get her to move in with him

For the past Three years they had been living tougher. He was shocked yet happy, He reached over and kissed her.

Felicity pushed him away, "My breath stinks I am not kissing you Mr till i have brushed my teeth."

Felicity woke to the feel of Oliver's hands on her stomach.

"Now remember that your Mummy likes her sleeps and while she can function well on say four hours she does tend to get a bit grumpy when she hasn't had the four hours."

Felicity kept her eyes closed.

"And remember that Mummy likes to pretend she's asleep even when she isn't."

Felicity opened her eyes and starred into Oliver's Clear blue ones, "And Daddy Likes to keep odd hours so don't take after your father."

"He will be quite handsome."

Felicity reached up a hand cupping his jaw she loved theses rare moments alone, "I love you Oliver Queen."

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Queen. And that better happen soon."

Felicity smiled Lovingly at him, "Mr. Queen while you might want to run away to Vegas tonight and get married, I will not deal with the Wrath of Thea Queen."

Oliver shock his head, "Don't tell me you wouldn't agree."

"While I would I am still not agreeing."

"Spoilsport."

"Nope just smart enough to not make your sister angry."

Oliver looked into her eyes, "You will make sure Speedy understand that i am not going to wait forever."

Felicity reached down and kissed him, "Your sister has two months tops then I will get the jet gassed up myself."

Sara lay on her stomach on the bed, "I know you are all right but it hurts that above all else she can't just accept that I have returned and that I did this to keep her safe."

"It's her loss."

"I know..."

"No buts Felicity will kick your ass if you let this get to you."

Sara rolled over and looked into John's eyes, "I know and right now I couldn't care less Laurel needs to make her choice and if that choice is not to be a part of my life then that's her choice."

John pulled her closer to him, for a while there he thought that he and Lyla might work out again but he was wrong Sara was the only women for him.

Days Later

Laurel sat on the sofa starring in shock at the TV.

Reporter: It has come to this reporters attention via PR from Queen Consolidated that CEO Oliver Queen and long term Girlfriend Felicity Smook are tying the not. No one knows exalty how long the couple have been engaged but an insider reports that there has been talk of them being a couple for many years. The Event in Question will be planned by Mr. Queens younger sister Thea Queen. Word is the bride is being given away by Mr. Queens Step Father Walter.

Laurel couldn't believe it mere days ago Oliver had stepped in to save her she didn't care what he said, He had saved her and they should be tougher.

"Do I need to warn you?"

Oliver came out of his daydream and laughed, "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes but you were only dating her then, She hadn't agreed to spend the rest of her life with you."

"Think she did that the day she walked into my life don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Plus you hadn't knocked her up, "Roy said walking up to the men.

"If I had my way we would all be in Vegas right now, But no it seems that we need to wait," Oliver said.

"Yes and the Wrath of Thea Queen is not something you want to mix with," Diggle said.

Oliver laughed remembering Felicity saying the same thing mere days ago, "Yes apparently Speedy can be quite scary."

Diggle laughed, "Don't you mean is?"

Thea looked at the men, "They better not be talking about me."

Felicity shared a look with Sara, "They wouldn't dare at all and after all Roy is over there."

"His as bad as the rest of them." Thea said.

TBC


End file.
